


Scream For Me

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot? What Plot?, Sex Games, Smut, Vocal, a challenge for hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal learns something about Alana and sets a goal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Just a thought_  
>  *I know more people prefer the Hannigram ship more than the Hannibloom or just don't like Alana at all or with Hannibal or whatever, so if you really wanted to, I suppose you can replace Alana with you~~~~I really don't care :)/I'd just hate for you to miss out on Hannibal porn*
> 
> While having a talk about sex with the BF this image of a celeb crush doing the beginning here popped into my head and I was all "OMG! That is fucking HOT! I need to write this". I did consider Will for the part, but then thought "nah, dunno why this just doesn't fit him". Then I thought [You]---"well not everyone is a screamer or doesn't scream...". Then *boom* Hannibloom. It is a path less traveled and I love shaking things up. Plus, it's a bit of a makeup for the canon Hannibloom we apparently missed out on for whatever reasons.

How did an innocent conversation with a friend and colleague lead to the wild night Alana didn't see coming? It was just supposed to be simple dinner date....

“Many women claim that the sex is so good they can't help but scream out when they climax. I question how real the claims are. I feel it it's more they do it for their partner's sake, possibly even trained themselves to do it every time,” Alana stated. She took a small sip of beer as she pondered what triggered this transition in their conversation. Well, Hannibal did mention an article on psychology and sex....yeah, that had to have done it.

“That is a thought,” he nodded. He slightly cocked his head. “But everyone reacts differently to stimulation, Alana. Crying out in joy is an understandable response.”

Alana smiled and shook her head.

Hannibal grinned as he considered: “Has anyone ever made you scream, Alana.”

She was in mid drink and nearly spit out what liquid was in her mouth, but resisting that urge did cause her to cough out a “what?”

“An inability to understand how someone else can act indicates---”

“Yeah, I get it.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Your silence tells me I've made you uncomfortable. I apologize. We can---”

“No.” Alana pondered the thought of changing the subject. But ever since she met him in college, she always trusted him; respected him; felt she could tell him anything; and the strongest feeling that she had for Hannibal---she had a bit of a crush on him. “No....I've never screamed during sex.”

She felt her face turn hot and she knew she had to be blushing or at least a little red tinted. The empty glass of beer gave her an excuse to turn around. She could pour herself some more to hide her embarrassment. She'd be slightly more at ease discussing this with someone else. Even Will or Jack would be slightly less of an issue, but as long as it was anybody but Hannibal.

He stopped what he was doing and walked closer to her. She kept her back to him.

“You know there is nothing to be humiliated about. If anything, your partner or partners should have hurt egos. It's obvious they know nothing on how to invoke intense pleasure in another person.”

He took a deep breath and sensed it. Was he that good at understanding others around him or could he smell it on her? He held her arms when he got close enough. Her skin goosebumped under the touch.

“You need someone who knows the human body”

It intensified when he began to kiss her neck. He started low and kissed up to her ear.

“I wanna be the one to make you scream,” he whispered, his lips barely hovering over her ear.

Her heart pounded louder and she felt slightly dizzy. She turned her head, taking in his expression out of the corner of her eye.

“Seriously?” was all she could mutter.

He pulled back a little. “Yes.”

A hand drifted down her body and under her skirt. He delicately rubbed up and down her thigh, sometimes lightly dragging his nails, stopping just at the panty line. All while the other hand rested at her stomach and the kisses near her ear continued.

In encouragement, she grabbed his leg, almost his ass. He chuckled, letting his hands wonder pass the panty line to tease her entrance; running a finger on the lips and once or twice lightly flicked the clit. Soft, warm breaths hit her skin and he heard her breath hitch and felt her spasm against him. He enjoyed the reactions and wanted more. He inserted a finger: in and out just a couple times, before he pulled it out completely to rub up to her clit and then down before returning to the opening to repeat the process. The more he did it, the more wet she was getting.

But he tired of his hand getting all the action. He stopped and turned her to face him. In an instant his mouth was to hers and his tongue teased her lips. Again, his nails barely scraped skin. He backed her against a counter. One minute she felt the counter on her back and the next she felt it under her ass. Before her, Hannibal knelt down and lifted her skirt out of the way. He hooked his index fingers in the elastic to her underwear and pulled them off, making sure that his other fingers skimmed down along the way.

Back up they skimmed. He held her open exposing her clit. He licked and sucked making her squirm again. She moaned when he inserted his finger. He found a rhythm, perfecting his actions bringing Alana to orgasm. She gripped the end of the counter and gasped as her body moved uncontrollably, but she didn't scream.

He stood up and kissed her.

She smiled. “Nice try.”

“That was just an appetizer.” A mischievous glimmer filled his eyes. “We're not done.”

Not only had she never had a lover make her scream out in ecstasy, but she never had anyone who could make her cum twice in one fucking. This has suddenly become something like a game; a bit of a challenge for the esteemed Doctor Hannibal Lecter: a man of high intelligence, charm—a man of many talents-- Yes, challenging him like this seems rather... kinky.

He moved in close to kiss her again. They starting out very sweet then deepening and lingering then adding tongue (following the same delicate to deeper pattern like the kisses). It kept her so distracted, she didn't notice his hand drift under her top. At least, not until he was under her bra, cupping her breast and stroking her nipple with his thumb.

Soon he was unbuttoning her top, unclasping the bra, and sliding them off her shoulders. He took a couple moments to appreciate the beautiful, nude body before him. He was reminded of a painting or a sculpture he enjoyed that he had purchased and hung somewhere in the house. From her perspective, she found that she really enjoyed that expression on his face—it was such a rare one; it almost felt like a gift.

He pushed her back a little, bringing her breasts out to him a little more. He leaned down and began sucking, occasionally nipping, on one tit. He squeezed and rubbed the other one with just the right amount of pressure. It was a fantastic sensation. She inadvertently spread her legs a little bit.

Feeling it was a sign, he stopped kneading her breast and went back to working her opening and her clit. He loved her reactions to it. He stopped sucking/nipping to guided her leg up so her heel rested on the counter which aided him in going deeper to tease her G-spot as he went back to the breast. She leaned back more, using the one hand to balance while she ran the other through his hair. She'd grab a handful when the pleasure increased.

It all stopped though; the sucking, the fingering, it came to a halt so he could guide her to lay down completely on the counter and bringing the other leg up to match its counterpart followed by the sounds of some shuffling and a crinkle. Then, there was sensation of Hannibal's dick teasing her entrance. He did only that for what seemed like a long while and it was driving her crazy. She wanted him in her; filling her up and pleasing her the way he promised. She almost wanted to cry out.

Finally, he slid into her, finding that teasing, torturous pace at first and then picking up speed. He leaned over and kissed and licked her chest. As he neared climax, he pushed Alana's legs, bringing knees up to her chest. He placed his hands on either side of her and fucked her hard and deep against the counter top. With a couple more thrusts, the kitchen echoed with Alana's orgasmic (and legitimate) scream. The satisfaction, and the hot sound itself, brought Hannibal to his climax. The strength of it made him tense up and brought out a growl. Both were breathless.

Once he regained a little bit of his composure again, he helped Alana sit up on the counter. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight and close. A big, smug smile covered his face.

“Gotcha.” He chuckled proudly.

She grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she could muster. 'He did it. He actually made me scream.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing I questioned the counter/Hannibal ratio. I found a pic to check...and yes, the counters are the perfect height ;)


End file.
